If you're reading this
by hollyyberryy21
Summary: Puckleberry Oneshot, but featuring all the members.   - Forever, you're a part of me  Forever, in the heart of me  And I'll hold you even longer if I can


I've read a lot of stories like this, but I've had this story saved on my laptop for about 3 weeks, so I thought I might as well post it I'm more of a Finchel fan that a Puckleberry one, but I find it easier to write Puckleberry because I feel as though the story kind of writes itself

They'd been walking down the school corridor, discussing which song they'd sing in Glee. Puck wanted to sing _Tonight___by _Enrique Iglesias, _but Rachel insisted it was too rude, and she wanted them to sing _Bleeding Love _by _Leona Lewis. _They'd had a huge argument in the hall and everyone was staring. Looking back, he realized how stupid he'd been; Rachel was always right, so he should have just given it then and there.

What happened next was a total blur. He'd started walking down the hall again when he heard screaming behind him, and he turned to see Rachel face down on the floor. He saw Kurt call an ambulance and he remembers Mr. Schue throwing her over his shoulder fireman style.

As Rachel was loaded into the back on the ambulance, everybody had the same look of panic and confusion on their face. Nobody had any idea what was going on.

All of the students were ushered back inside the building and Puck made his way to the choir room.

Mr. Schue was stood at the front of the classroom

"Okay class, so today we're going t-"

"You actually think that we're working today! You're taking us all to the hospital! We have to find out what's wrong with Rachel" Mercedes stood up and stormed off in the direction of the car park.

Mr. Schue looked like he was about to argue with them, but when he looked around the room at all the tear stained faces, he knew it was no use.

"Quinn, Sam, Brittany, Santana; go and catch a lift with Mercedes. Puck, Kurt, Tina, Mike, Artie and Finn; we'll ride in minibus"

The journey there was miserable and the only sound was coming from the radio. _Sweet Caroline _was playing. Talk about ironic.

When they entered the hospital they saw Rachel's fathers straight away and made their way over. "I'm so glad you've all come, its times like these when we all need to stick together" Leroy spoke in a hushed, soothing tone.

Her other father stood up and engulfed Puck into a giant hug. The rest of the club watched this exchange and realized how much Rachel had affected their lives. She was the glue that held them all together. Without her they were _Nothing_.

"Rachel has had a _Pas Mal Seizure_. She's had one before but they couldn't officially say she had _Epilepsy_ until she'd had two. I guess now they can. The doctors said it must have been caused by stress, maybe an argument." Her father continued to say.

"Oh God." Everyone turned to look at Puck "we had a huge argument before it happened, this is my entire fault." A strangled cry erupted from his throat as he broke down in the middle of the corridor.

Nobody knew how to comfort the broken boy in front of them; they all knew how much Rachel meant to him. She'd changed him in more ways than one.

"When can we see her?" Finn spoke up for the first time since the accident. Just because they weren't together anymore didn't mean he doesn't care.

"I guess you can all go see her now, but you can't tell my boss that I'm letting you all in at the same time. And I think I should inform you that to stop Rachel's brain receiving anymore damage, we've had to place her in a coma" a nurse spoke up from behind the group. She had blonde hair pulled up into a bun and she was wearing pink scrubs. She'd been watching the group from the nurse's station and just from doing that she could single out the people who cared most about Rachel. There was the flamboyant boy, who was wandering around, comforting everyone. There was the tall boy, who was sat silently in the corner and had only spoken once. There was the blonde haired girl, who was holding onto a blonde haired boy like her life depended on it. But the person who caught her eye first was the broken boy. He had a Mohawk and a tattoo on his bicep, the kind that motorcyclist have. He didn't look like a very caring person, but she could tell that this girl was special.

Rachel's parents thanked the nurse and they all made their way into the small room.

The room was yellow and pink just like Rachel's own room, but this one smelt like school dinners and antibacterial wash, it didn't feel like Rachel's room.

Puck made his way over to Rachel and brushed her fringe out of her eyes, making sure that she looked just as perfect as always. He kissed her on the forehead and made room for the rest of club.

It didn't look like anything was wrong with her, except for a small bruise on her forehead that she must have received when she fell to the floor; she just looked like she was sleeping.

"There is a slight possibility that Rachel can hear everything that you're saying, so it might help to speak to her" the nurse gave them one last smile and left the room.

"I have something for all of you" her father Hiram announced "When Rachel had her first seizure, she told us that life was too short to have regrets, and she told me that when the right time came she wanted me to give you this" he rooted around in his pocket until he pulled out a pink envelope covered in gold stars. He handed it to Puck and told him to read it out to the rest of the group.

He pulled the letter out and began to read:

"_Dear Fellow Glee Clubbers,_

_If you're reading this letter then the chances are I've suffered another seizure, most likely putting me into…into- _I can't do this" Puck sobbed. He shoved the letter in Mr. Schue's hand and made his way over to an empty seat in the corner, cradling Rachel argyle sweater in arms.

"_-putting me into a coma" _Mr. Schue continued, tears streaming down his face

"_I know I should have told you all before this happened, but I just couldn't work up the courage. You were all so focused on regionals that I didn't want to distract you all. _

_Anyway, I've written a bit of this letter for each of you. So I want to start with Sam, if that's okay._

_We haven't known each other for too long, but I think I can finally call you my friend. Just this morning you taught me how to play Sweet Caroline on the guitar. So thank you for that. You're a wonderful person and I'm so glad that Quinn has someone like you to look after her. You deserve the best in life and I'm so glad I got to meet someone as genuine and kind as you. Thank you for being my friend."_

Tears were streaming down everybody faces and Sam looked as though he was about to breakdown.

Finn was comforting him and Quinn was rubbing soothing circles on his back

"_Next I'd like to speak about Brittany. Brittany, I'm not really sure what to say to you so I just want to tell you that I'm so thankful for all the times that you've cleaned me up after I've been slushied and you've supported me no matter what I've done – good or bad. _

_You're an amazing dancer and your talent shines through. I've always been jealous of the friendship you and Santana shared, and I really hope that while you're reading this letter I've succeeded in making a friend that I can count on no matter what." _

The group looked around at Mercedes and Kurt, who were crying their hearts out at the letter.

Not only had Rachel succeeded in making one great friend, she'd found two incredible friends.

"_Santana, I know you hate my guts for dating Noah, but I just want to let you know that there are no hard feelings. I understand that I probably could have been a bit more mature about it, instead of flaunting our relationship in your face, and I honestly feel as though you and I could have been friends, but I guess it's too late now. If I don't make it, please remind Noah everyday of how truly wonderful he is"_

"I never hated her." Santana whispered. "I was jealous of her. She had everything I ever wanted, I wanted to be her. Now I might never have the chance to tell her that."

"_Quinn, I'm glad we managed to put our differences to one side, and you are honestly one of the purest people I have ever met, apart from baby-gate and all. When you and Noah were together I know that you made him so happy, and I really hope that one day he'll love me as much as he loved you. I know if that day ever comes, I'll be one of the luckiest ladies alive. I can't thank you enough._

_Mike, we never really spoke, but recently you've been coming to me a lot more, and we've been having really fun conversations. You're really are a 'groovy' person and I'm sad that when you read this letter, I probably won't be around to have any more of those conversations with you. Please look after Tina for me."_

The tears were flowing freely now and there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Mr. Schue was having a tough time holding it all together, but for Rachel's sake he continued to read.

"_Finn. You are probably the hardest to write this for. I want you to know that no matter where we are and no matter what we're doing, you'll always be in my heart. I'll never forget you and I want you to take care of Noah. Never forget me"_

Finn maneuvered himself so he was sat next to Puck, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She loved you dude, don't forget that"

"_Tina, I know we didn't always see eye-to-eye, but I have always admired you and your determination. You are truly talented and I hope that you get the solos that you deserve. Shoot for the stars; I know you can do it." _

Tina was sobbing into Mike's arms, and the rest of the group was looking just as upset.

"Maybe I should go and fetch us some more tissues" Hiram sniffled. He got up and made his way towards the door with Leroy.

They sat in silence until Rachel's dads came back.

What would they do without her? There certainly wouldn't be any more glee club, and the Cheerios and Football team would definitely go back to treating them all like dirt, with the exception on Puck.

Her father's came back into the room and they all reached for the tissues

"Will, if you'd like to carry on reading Rachel's letter?" Hiram sobbed

"Okay. And I just want you to know that your daughter was a very, very special person." He smiled sadly.

"_Mercedes, I can imagine you right now, holding everyone together and telling them all to be strong. You're an amazing person, even if you don't know it. I hope we're friends right now, because I could really do with you on my side. I know I can be annoying, but I tried my best and that's the best I can do. I never meant to annoy any of you, I truly believed that if I pushed you far enough, you'd all follow me to Broadway. Because that's just how special you are; and everyone knows it. Thanks to you I don't care what anyone thinks. _

_Kurt, I'd say to you exactly what I said to Mercedes. I really hope we're friends, because we're both extremely talented so it's only right that we are. Thanks for everything you've done. You changed my life and I love you lots. _

_Mr. Schue, you taught me that I don't always have to be perfect-" _his voice started to crack but he soldiered on

"_You told me that if I act like a star, I'll become a star. Because personality always shines through; and I admire you for that, it was an absolute honor to know you and to be a part of your life. Thanks to you I came, I saw, I conquered"_

They all knew that the only person left for Rachel to speak about was Puck, and because of that they all grabbed another handful of tissues, preparing themselves for the tears.

"_Noah. I love you unconditionally and I always will. I know you're probably blaming yourself right now, so stop. You made me the person I am today, and for that I thank you. You taught me how to love, you taught me how to laugh, and most importantly you taught me how to be myself, without caring what others think. You've changed my life._

_There's nowhere else I'd rather be than in your arms and I hope you know that, but if you're reading this letter then I'm probably not there. It's okay to move on, I'll always love you and you'll always be in my heart, please never forget that. I have no regrets, but letting go isn't giving up, remember that. You're my best friend Noah and I love you more than anything in the world, I can't imagine my life without you and I'm sorry if I ever hurt you, it wasn't intentional but that's just the way I am. I do things and say things without thinking and I hurt people. But not you Noah, Never you. I could carry on writing this letter, but I know I'd never stop, and it's time to let go. Never forget me Noah. I might not be the best you ever had, but that's the best I could ever be. I love you baby, forever and always._

_I want you all to know that you are the reasons I don't have any regrets._ _I started out alone  
__and in the end that's where I'll be, like the star of a really sad broadway show.__ You're all amazing, but I want you to respect__ my wishes. If I'm in a coma for longer than 2 months, I want the machine turning off. I don't want any false hope. Please do as I say and never forget me._

_I'm forever yours, faithfully. Rachel Berry. _

The whole room was sobbing and they couldn't control it. How could Rachel say such a thing?

"We're not going to listen to her right?" Santana sobbed "She can't mean that"

"I think we should respect her wishes" Hiram whispered "What do you think Noah?"

"I don't really get a decision do I? I don't want to turn of the life support, but I think we should do what Rachel would want. I don't want to lose her" Puck's whole body convulsed as he sank to the floor and let out a sob.

"Then it's decided. In 2 months we turn off the life support."

It had been 4 months.

4 months since the accident happened

3 months since the doctors had realized Rachel was pregnant.

2 months since they'd turned of her life support; Killing Rachel and their unborn child.

1 month since Noah had been found hanged in the choir room.

_sweet Caroline, good times never seem so good_

_**I can't even begin to tell you how much I hate the ending of this story, but it's the best I've got. I'm very tired ;-) I don't feel as though my story did justice to the story I had going on in my head, but please R&R **___


End file.
